14 March 1993 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BFBS ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-03-14 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Tracks marked $ added by Eddie Berlin Sessions * None Tracklisting *''... file cuts in ...'' *5.6.7.8's: Edie Is A Sweet Candy (7") $ *Therapy?: Accelerator $ *Digable Planets: Last Of The Spiddyocks (album - Reachin' (A New Refutation Of Time And Space)) Pendulum 61414-1 *Dambuilders: Shrine (7") spinART *''JP - I've always wanted to run a kind of agony column on the air, and hope that people would send in their teenage problems, so that I could sort them out and make their lives better and happier. And I'm very pleased to have had a card from my pal the Lance Bombardier which gives me the opportunity to do this. He says in the course of his card 'By the way, I've met a girl who likes The Fall, goes to see their concerts, wears their T-Shirts, and wants to see their next concert with me. What shall I do?' I think the answer is, Lance Bombardier, that you set up home with her, and call your first child.....KIMMBALLLLL''' *Fall: Kimble (12") Strange Fruit SFPS 087 *Boom Operators: The Block (12" - LSA) MFS MFS 7036-0 *Blood Sausage: What Law Am I Breaking Now (7" - Touching You In Ways That Don't Feel Comfortable) Wiiija WIJ 020 V *Noel Ellis: Don't You Know *Tar: Dean Martin (mini-album - Clincher) Touch And Go TG109 *Artery: The Death Of Peter X (12" - The Alabama Song) RFB RFB 25 12 *Solid State: Quark (12") Peacefrog PF007 *Buxom: Striptease Part 1 (7") BUX-1 *Lightnin' Hopkins: Mojo Hand *Man Or Astroman?: Joker's Wild (EP - Possession By Remote Control) Homo Habilis HH701 JP only heard them for the first time the day before *Screeching Weasel: Judy Is A Punk (album - Ramones) Selfless SFLS17 *Action Painting: Sensation No. 5 (7" - Classical Music) Sarah SARAH 73 *Fatala: Soisisa (album - Gongoma Times) Real World RWMCD 4 *Hopeless Homer: New Way Of Rocking () Gold Band *Huggy Bear: Hopscotch (split album with Bikini Kill - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Catcall PUSS001LP *O Shines: Same Old Love *Man Or Astroman?: Adios Johnny Bravo (EP - Possession By Remote Control) Homo Habilis HH701 *Madder Rose: Madder Rose (7") Rockville ROCK 6101-7 *Skyflyer This House Is Mine (12" - Skyflyer II) Sapho SAPH 11 *Freak Baby: Peel *Billly Bragg: Tank Park Salute (album - The Best Of Mountain Stage Live) *Fall: Spoilt Victorian Childe (12" - Kimble) Strange Fruit SFPS 087 *Stupids: Heard It All Before (7" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit / Homestead ¤ *Diva: Agamerriagapee *Velocity Girl: Creepy (12" - Crazy Town) Sub Pop SP 61/228 *Boom Operators: Metamorphia (The LSA Flatline Mix) (12" - LSA) MFS MFS 7036-0 *''end of programme'' File ;Name *Dat_024_JP_BFBS-930314+930321.mp3 ;Length *(start to 1:49:12) ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes